


Pomegranate

by Bjork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only discovering the beauty of a bare witch on Dean's sofa, they learn she is just more than a magical guest. Sam didn't expect to wake up to an agreement of baby sitting, nor did Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate

You rested your elbow against the arm of the sofa, readjusting your leg so your knee was bent while the other still remained laying down. 

You began to play with the ends of your hair, one hand holding onto the bottom of the novel you were captivated in as you sighed deeply, murmuring the last words of what of the first sentence to yourself before continuing inside of your mental state. 

You heard the sound of keys pushing into the doorway, the way they jangled and jingled against the wood gave you mere seconds to push onto the fact your flat mate had arrived. 

You didn’t even bother to glance up from your back as the door opened, catching a slight blurred sight of Dean out of the corner of your upper view as his voice filled the thin walls. 

“Oh, Christ! Seriously? J-just ignore her, don’t even ask...” Dean groaned, giving you a half way scowl as he placed a hand over his eyes, averting his gaze from your fully nude being as a smile came onto your face, feeling accomplished as another gasp and muttered apology emitted from another stranger who did catch your eye this time.

From his body language he seemed very uncomfortable but from the way his gaze was reading you up and down, constantly looking away and holding himself up against the wall, he was very well interested. 

And finally, yet again, another face of a stranger who didn’t seem fazed in the least bit but remained eye contact you tensely entered in, closing the door behind him with his burning into your skull. 

You gave him a small wave with your free hand, watching the trench coat wearing man and shoulder length stranger follow after Dean into the kitchen. 

Everything was quiet for a brief moment, nothing but the hushed whispers you weren’t able to hear as you stretched forward, resting your stomach down as you yawned. 

You allowed the novel to close on it’s own, whisking it away over head of you to land gently on the lamp’s stool. 

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends?” You questioned Dean with confusion, finding it rude that he hadn’t bothered to take the time to introduce the two who waltzed into your shared apartment. 

You didn’t even wait for Dean to reply back, groaning dramatically in your best manly voice as you forced yourself up, snapping your fingers as you accidentally placed on a pair of fox ears onto your head, swearing to yourself as you were now able to suddenly hear whispering. You bent your ears down, making your way into the kitchen any way despite the fact you had casted the wrong spell. 

Just as soon as you entered you yelped when salt was tossed in face, quickly covering your eyes to make sure none had gotten it as some had managed to latch onto your tongue. You weakly spit on the ground, cracking your fingers apart to see Dean with his head resting hard against the table, both hands over his head as his palms were closed together. 

The two men you had taken admiration too were now staring at you with wide eyed shock, the one wearing a plaid red shirt and dark jeans was clutching a large thick wooden stick while the one in the trench coat was once again unlocking your secrets when you unintentionally met eyes. 

“Dean?” You asked him frantically, unsure of what was happening as you suddenly felt vulnerable and self conscious, a lace white garter found it self onto your lower parts, forgetting about your chest as you slowly inched closer to your caretaker grieving with agitation and disappointment. 

“Yeah?” He responded back gruffly, sounding in no mood of anywhere playful as you felt tears begin to come, folding your hands in front of your plump stomach nervously as you inched behind the table next to him, watching as he removed his head from the table and stared down at you, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

“Why did they throw salt at me?” You asked him with innocence, any sort of pranks you wanted to pull previously all thrown out the window as your entire mood was over lapped. 

“This, is her.” Dean said, finally greeting you to his slightly traumatized companions as he let an out stretched arm behind your back. 

“The witch impregnated by the God of tricks?” The crimson plaid shirt asked in disbelief, cocking his head outward as he gestured towards you, feeling yourself become even more shy as you swore from the inside of your head.

“Loki Laufeyson’s...Wife?” It was the trench coat’s turn now. 

“Yup. Flesh and all. This little missy decided to Pop Lock ‘n Drop it with the whole Kit and Kaboodle at my doorstep with her lovely husband who loves watching her sleep every Friday. I can’t get her off my back, she’s here to stay while Loki’s away.” Dean’s voice was tearing you apart with sarcasm, being unsure if you should have been offended or not by his choice of wording. You felt as if he was displaying you off proudly, still not being to gleeful with the fact he was living with a witch in his apartment. 

“But...I...How?” The one you favored finally sputtered out, voice sounding nearly squeaky unlike his usual handsome previous tone. 

“Well, let’s just say, Mischief’s Mistress just loves to piss off any negative spirit in sight, and needs to lay low while...Loki...Fight’s her battles for her. She could easily whisk it off with her manicured nails, but seeing how she’s with child, I’m obviously the perfect witch baby sitter there is.” Dean said with a forced smile, placing both hands on his hips as he looked sickeningly at peace. You suddenly felt awkward with a slight hint of guilt, finally realizing how much stress you were putting on the poor Hunter’s shoulders. 

“And to add on more to that, you both are going to be staying here because I need you both here-”

“I didn’t sign up for this-” 

“Neither did I Sammie, but you gotta follow the instructions on the box if you wanna start your Easy Bake Maker.” 

You quietly laughed, looking down at the ground to avoid drawing more attention to yourself as you bit your lip, hoping Loki wouldn’t drop in at such a moment like this; if he knew that you were being looked upon by three other man, in such a bare state like this, a mere spanking to your hiney would be a reasonable punishment, but you could say different for Dean and his guests. 

“Like I said before, while you both are staying here for awhile, I need you to look after Cupid while I’m gone. It won’t even be that hard, I mean, someone has to be here with her to make sure nothing goes wrong. I can't be here all the time while she’s out of juice. You’re already here and you both don’t have much of a choice. While Sam’s with me Cas can take control for a little while and...Don’t give me that look.” Dean’s voice startled you, looking up quickly in time to see him directing himself towards the man you assumed had to be Sam, looking much more like the name Dean had given him. Sam looked rather betrayed, his eyes reading hurt as his arms were crossed over his chest, questioning Dean the entire way through his speech. 

“Dean...I can’t even...Where do I even begin...”

“I’ll explain this later, okay? But, I believe it’s time for you to put some clothes on and take a nap. You were suppose to be asleep by the time I left but you’re still up.” Dean scolded you sternly, knowing you had to get some rest since you had stayed up in the arms of your King last night, whining to him about how much you missed him and sharing a small personal moment of foreplay to yourselves, being heard entirely by Dean through the paper thick walls. 

“Oh shush, I’m a thousand years older than you boy! I sleep when I desire to.” You argued back, looking like a childish pair in the eyes of Sam and Cas. You crossed your arms over your chest but still left the room with a slight point of annoyance.

“Clean up your attitude Missy, you’re in my apartment now!” Dean shouted back at you, causing you to quietly scoff as you stormed up the stairs, making sure to use your legs to slam on each wooden step extra hard. 

“So...Are you going to explain what happened?” Sam asked quietly, confusion and amusement written on his face as he gave Dean a light look. 

Dean seemed to exhale deeply, unsure on where to start as there was much to say, he gave them both a thoughtful look, leaning back against the kitchen counter as he ran hand through his hair, knowing what he was going to say would change everything entirely. 

“She’s not only carrying the child of a God but...” He cleared his throat, bittersweet memories bitting on his tongue as he closed his eyes. 

“She’s my daughter.”


End file.
